Yo soy el indicado
by nyanko1827
Summary: Fui yo el primero en verle, en reconocerle. Fui yo el que le animó a abrirse a los demás. Fui yo el que le enseñó todo lo que sabe. Siempre he esado ahí para él, dándole consejos.


**Autora: **... Otra vez me veis por aquí, si soy yo Nyanko.

**Parejas: **R27, con toques de All27.

**Summary: **Fui yo el primero en verle, en reconocerle. Fui yo, el que le animo a abrirse a los demás. Fui yo, el que le enseño todo lo que sabe. Siempre he estado ahí para él, dándole consejos. Es normal, que tenga que ser yo su pareja, entonces, ¿por qué sus guardianes y los demás, se empeñan en mostrar lo contrario?

**Genero: **Romance/Angustia… supongo.

**Disclaimer: **Bueno ya lo sabéis pero igualmente… KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Para empezar el rating no se si esta bien, es que aún no me aclaro mucho~ No soy muy buena para los títulos (cuestan un poco), si alguien cree que no le queda bien y le va mejor otro, que me lo diga ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-shot: Yo soy el indicado.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Soy Reborn, un famoso asesino a sueldo a servicio de la familia Vongola. Fui maldecido hace tiempo, por la Maldición de los Arcobaleno, convirtiéndome en un bebe. Hace poco que el Noveno Vongola me llamó para que nos reuniésemos. Y eso fue lo que hice, reunirme con él. Entre a la sede Vongola, y me dirigí hacia la sala de reuniones, donde sabía que ya me esperaban. Lo que no me esperaba era, que al entrar en la sala, me encontrara también a Sawada Iemitsu, el consejero externo de los Vongola, el jefe de la CEDEF. Me sorprendió un poco, pero como buen profesional, no lo mostré, me senté en una de las sillas y espere a que empezaran.<p>

La verdad, la información que me dieron no me gusto mucho, como podía ser el próximo jefe de los Vongola, tan inútil, patético, debilucho y un montón de malos adjetivos, y lo peor de todo es que era hijo de Iemitsu, ¿como alguien como ese chico podía ser hijo de ese hombre? Es normal que el Noveno me pidiera que le entrenara, después de ver un examen con una nota inferior a 50/100, me lo tomé como un reto personal. Si pude hacer que Dino Cavallone fuera un buen jefe de la mafia, este chico tampoco se le resistiría._ Iba a convertir a este niño en el mejor jefe que Vongola haya tenido. _Estos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de tomar un avión y dirigirme a Japón, en concreto Namimori.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que he hecho al llegar ha sido observar a mi futuro alumno, y no me podía creer lo que veía, el chico, dirección a su escuela se topó con un perro, no un perro grande, no, con un chihuahua, y en vez de plantarle cara ¡huye como un cobarde! Esto era el colmo, voy a tener mucho trabajo si quiero cumplir con lo que me dije.<p>

A la mañana siguiente deje un panfleto en el buzón. Vi como su madre lo cogía y lo leía interesada, ya esta, podría entrar en la casa y empezar mi misión.

Los días en la residencia Sawada se pasaban rápido, había hecho que Tsuna se declarara a su amor platónico, aunque le rechazo, y eso, no se porque, me alivio un poco. Al poco tiempo, Dame-Tsuna ya había conocido su primer subordinado y mano derecha, Gokudera Hayato, los días pasaban y Dame-Tsuna ya se había hecho amigo de Yamamoto Takeshi, en cuanto lo vi supe que era perfecto para la familia de Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto tenía las cualidades para poder ser un asesino a sueldo, hacerle entrar en todo esto será fácil. Y lo fue, con hacerle creer que era un juego, ya le tenía en la palma de mi mano, con el tiempo ya se daría cuenta que todo era verdad, así que no me preocupe mucho por eso. Al poco tiempo, se presento Sasagawa Ryohei hermano de Kyoko, pidiéndole unirse al club de boxeo, hice un concurso disfrazado de maestro Pao Pao (nadie supo que era yo), si Ryohei ganaba, Dame-Tsuna se uniría al club de boxeo y si lo hacia Dame-Tsuna, Ryohei se uniría a la familia. Dicho y hecho, Dame-Tsuna ganó y Ryohei se unió a su familia. También se encontró con una chica de nombre Miura Haru, pasaron ciertas cosas que hizo que esta chica se autoproclamara la futura esposa de Tsuna, cosa que me molesto algo, pero no hice caso. Fueron agregándose más miembros a la familia Sawada como Lambo, un asesino a sueldo de 5 años de la familia Bovino. I-pin, otra asesina a sueldo de 5 años, que se equivoco de objetivo pensando que Dame-Tsuna era al que buscaba. Luego Bianchi, la medio hermana de Gokudera.

Después de la reunión con ellos, me fije que siempre iban a casa de Dame-Tsuna a buscarle para ir a la escuela, se encontraban con Ryohei, Kyoko y Haru, y seguían su camino a la escuela (hasta que Haru se iba en otra dirección), luego para volver lo mismo, le acompañaban los cinco un trecho, ya que en el camino se separaban, y los tres volvían a casa. No me gustaba mucho, el no poder ir y volver con él, nosotros dos solamente, y el porque seguía sin saberlo.

Al poco tiempo, hizo acto de aparición Hibari Kyoya, el jefe del Comité Disciplinario. Cuando le eche el ojo encima supe que era perfecto para entrar en la familia de Tsuna, no solo era fuerte, tampoco tenía piedad con su enemigo, y era el tipo de persona que sólo sigue a una persona, siempre y cuando consiguiera su respeto. También apareció Ranking Fuuta, que nos llevó directamente hasta Rokudo Mukuro, que fue cuando desplego su poder. Era magnifico, esa llama naranja resplandeciendo en su frente le hacia ver aún más hermoso de lo que era… _Un momento, ¿acabo de pensar que es hermoso?_ Para que negarlo, es cierto, podría ser todo lo débil, patético e inútil, que quisieras, pero eso no quería decir que no fuese lindo, lo era y mucho, y me atraía demasiado. _Ahora, lo entiendo… Eso que sentía cuando veía a Dame-Tsuna con los otros, no eran nada más que celos. _Si, yo, el mejor asesino del mundo, el que tenia más de una amante, estaba celoso de que un grupo de críos se acercaran a mi alumno. Pero supe esconderlo. Escondí lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que quiero que tus sonrisas sean dirigidas solo a mi, que tus miradas sean solo para mi… pero se que es imposible. Como ibas a fijarte en mi, cuando solo soy un bebe ante tus ojos. Lo que más me enfurece es que ese ilusionista cabeza de piña se te acerque tanto, no lo soporto.

Los años pasaban, y yo veía el como crecías. Te graduaste de la escuela secundaría, hubo un montón de chicas que querían que les entregaras el botón de tu uniforme, al cual tu te negabas cortésmente. Me daba tanta rabia, como se atrevían esas superficiales a pedirte un botón, cuando siempre te estuvieron insultando en la escuela media. Me reconfortaba saber que te negabas a cualquiera de sus avances, siempre con una sonrisa, pero te negabas. Entraste a la universidad, y ahí fue aún peor, ya que también estaba la cabeza de piña estudiando. Me fije, que no solo el ilusionista se te acercaba de esa manera, si no también los demás guardianes, me impresiono el que lo intentara incluso Hibari. Aunque claro, tampoco era tan extraño, a cada año que pasaba, tus rasgos iban acentuándose más, volviéndote aún más lindo de lo que eras a los 14.

Cuando terminaste tus estudios, el Noveno quiso que fueras a Italia para empezar a aprender el negocio familiar. Empezaste yendo a reuniones, presentándote como el Decimo Vongola, luego comenzaste a tomar decisiones, claro, siempre con la supervisión del Noveno o mía. Cuando el Noveno pensó que estabas preparado, el se retiro y te dejo a cargo de todo. Los primeros meses lo pasaste mal, era mucho trabajo, mucha responsabilidad. Me reconfortaba ver que siempre venías a mi cuando te asaltaba una duda o cuando no sabías que hacer en alguna situación. Los meses pasaban, fuiste acomodándote perfectamente, ya no tenías dudas, sabías lo que tenías que decir y hacer cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Me enorgullecía, el saber que había cumplido con mi propósito… pero aún estaban estos sentimientos.

Cada vez que te veía con alguna hija de un jefe mafioso, los celos me consumían. No solo eso, incluso cuando te rondaban tus guardianes. También, obtuviste muchas peticiones para casarte con alguna mujer que te podría dar un buen heredero, pero tú las rechazaste a todas, no aceptabas ninguna. Incluso cuando Miura Haru te lo propuso, te negaste, haciéndole entender que ya había alguien especial por el cual reservabas esa posición. Escuche por casualidad vuestra conversación, el como le decías que ya estabas enamorado de alguien y que por eso no la aceptabas a ella ni a ninguna. Confieso que en ese momento, los celos me consumieron, _maldito o maldita con suerte, _eso es lo que pensé. _Si no tuviera este maldito cuerpo… le hubiera reclamado como mío hace tanto…_ pero las cosas nunca salen como quieres.

* * *

><p>Un día nos reunimos todos los Arcobaleno, cosa que no me hizo gracia, no tragaba a ninguno, a parte de Aria, Skull es un completo inútil solo sirve como saco de boxeo, Fong… bueno el es pasable, Viper o Mammon como quería que le llamaran me crispaba los nervios, todos los días pensando en dinero, ¿es que no había otra cosa en su maldita cabeza?, luego Colonello y su estúpido 'kora', también Lal Mirch gritando cada vez que podía y al que más odio… Verde, ese científico de pacotilla que no podía ni romper esta maldita maldición. Todos ahí reunidos. Salí de mis cavilaciones en cuanto escuche a Skull decir algo.<p>

"Ne, Ne. ¿Lo habéis visto?" Empezó, lo cual hizo que todos le escucháramos (menos Verde) en serio, por primera vez en la vida.

"¿El que, kora?"

"Al Decimo Vongola~ Cada vez es más hermoso y por lo que he oído rechaza a todas las que le proponen, me preguntaba el por que será…" Empezó a divagar, mis nervios y mal humor iban aumentando, me parece que los únicos que se dieron cuenta de eso fueron Aria, Fong y Lal Mirch. Que estaban a mi lado.

"Tienes razón, kora. Escucha Verde, a ver si te das prisa y rompes esta maldición, kora."

Verde levanto la vista, dando a entender que no estaba escuchando la conversación hasta que escucho su nombre. "Y por que debería darme tanta prisa, según tú."

"Fácil, kora. Así podre mostrarle al Decimo Vongola lo que es un hombre de verdad, kora."

Eso fue el colmo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirlo delante de mí? Rompí la taza de mi cappuccino, me levante y me fui de la reunión.

"¡Serás idiota!" Se escuchó gritar a Lal.

"¿Por qué, kora?... ¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo, kora!" Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, y con expresión de tener algo en mente.

"Aaaah…" Suspiro Aria. "Él es el más afectado por todo esto, el no poder estar cerca de la persona que amas…" Murmuro para si misma, solo siendo escuchada por Fong, que asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba furioso, mucho. ¿Como se atrevía Colonello a decir eso? Tsuna es mío, siempre lo ha sido. Nadie puede quitármelo… Pero mientras esté en este cuerpo nunca podre hacer nada, siempre habrá gente intentando cortejarle.

* * *

><p>Pasaron seis meses desde esa reunión, y ¡por fin! Verde obtuvo la formula para poder destruir esta maldición. ¡Por fin! Podía decirle a Tsuna lo que sentía por él, lo que he estado guardando para mi mismo durante tantos años. Estábamos todos reunidos, en una gran sala. Tsuna, sus guardianes incluso las chicas estaban ahí presentes para poder ver el como se rompía la maldición. Verde, estaba en medio con la formula que nos devolvería a nuestros cuerpos originales. Primero fue Skull, si pasaba algo malo, que le pasara a él. Vimos el como su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, esperamos un rato para ver si habían efectos secundarios. No los hubo, había recuperado su cuerpo y estaba saltando y corriendo todo contento, como si fuera un crío. Luego fue Lal Mirch, tomó la formula y recupero su cuerpo, la única pega es que la cicatriz de su cara no se fue. Luego Fong, el también la tomó y recupero su cuerpo. Luego Colonello, y pasó lo mismo. Y al fin yo, me lo tomé y recupere mi cuerpo. Pero era demasiado tarde, Colonello le estaba besando y Tsuna no se apartaba. Me sorprendí, no podía ser, Tsuna estaba enamorado de Colonello… Me fui de la sala, no quería verlo.<p>

"¡Reborn, espera!" Gritó Tsuna, una vez Colonello le soltó.

"Jajaja, ¡eso le pasa por tardar tanto, kora!"

"¡Maldito imbécil!" Gritó Lal, dándole de paso un buen coscorrón.

"Tsuna." Le llamo Aria. "Rápido, ve. Si no le perderás." Le dijo, Tsuna se sorprendió ante lo que le dijo.

"¿Cómo…?"

"No preguntes el como lo se. Simplemente ve." Dijo Aria. Haru le apoyó su mano en el hombro de Tsuna.

"Ve, Tsuna-san. Ahora mismo, Rebron-chan… no Reborn-san, esta celoso, y si no vas ahora, se ira de la sede y le perderás." Le comento Haru, las otras, Kyoko, Hana e incluso Bianchi, le miraron, diciéndole que fuera.

"Está bien. Ahora vuelvo… ¡Oh! Por cierto, Colonello, más vale que vayas preparándote, por que vas a arrepentirte de haberme besado sin mi permiso." Dijo con una sonrisa tan tierna que daban escalofríos, se giró y se fue detrás de Reborn.

* * *

><p>¡Que estúpido! Como podría haber pensado que Tsuna le correspondería. A él. A un asesino a sueldo, a alguien que se había manchado las manos de tanta sangre. Estaba furioso, esa imagen se le estaba repitiendo demasiadas veces en la cabeza, Tsuna y Colonello besándose… ¡No! ¡No debía pensar en ello! ¡No debía…! Pero no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. ¡Maldito Colonello! ¡Como se atrevía a adelantarse! Si hubiera sido él el primero… si no hubiera esperado… si se hubiera atrevido a tomarse la formula antes que nadie… si… si… No… eso solo eran escusas… Tsuna amaba a Colonello, debía irse. No estaba preparado para mirarle a la cara… No estaba…<p>

"¡REBORN! ¡ESPERA!" Gritó Tsuna. Corriendo hacia su dirección. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Es que no le había echo ya demasiado daño? ¿Es que había algo más?

Me pare, pero no le mire a la cara, no quería verle. Si lo hacia seguramente me arrepentiría. Tsuna llegó delante de mí, se paró y cogió aire, al parecer había estado corriendo.

"Reborn… ¿Por qué te has ido de repente?" Le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería oírla de su boca.

"Por nada… Ya he vuelto a mi cuerpo, no tenía nada más que hacer." Respondí, no quería mirarlo, si lo hacia no podría contenerme.

"Reborn… Mírame, y dime el por qué te has ido." Me ordenó. Sabía que era la única manera en que obedecería. _Je, le he enseñado bien_. Levante la cabeza y le mire a los ojos.

"Ahora dime Reborn. El por qué te has ido."

"Ya te lo he dicho antes–"

"¡Eres un idiota!" Espeto de repente, sin dejarme terminar. _¿Yo? ¿Idiota? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llama idiota? Eso no–_ "Deberías haber esperado a que yo le respondiera, ¿no?" Empezó, parecía enfadado, no, parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. "¿Y que si Colonello me ha besado? Al menos–" No le deje terminar.

"¿Cómo que, y que? El te ha besado y tú le has correspondido, ¿no?" Estaba en mi límite, ya no aguantaba. He esperado tantos años, solo para que Colonello venga y lo estropee todo.

"¡Pues, si! ¿Y qué? ¡Yo no le quiero!" Gritó, dejando a Reborn estupefacto, _¿no le quería? ¿Entonces–?_

"¿Entonces por que le correspondiste? ¿Por qué no le apartaste? ¿Por–?" Pero fue cortado por Tsuna.

"¡Me sorprendió! ¡No me dio tiempo a negarme o a echarme para atrás!"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" _¿Por qué me lo decía? Si ya he aceptado que no va a corresponderme, ¿por qué me da falsas esperanzas?_

"¡Eres más idiota de lo que pensé! ¡Tiene que ver mucho contigo!"

"¡¿Por qué?" Le espete, ya no aguantaba, no entendía que tenía que ver conmigo.

"¡TE AMO! ¡IDIOTA!" Me gritó a todo pulmón, fijo que se había enterado media mansión.

No me lo espere, eso me dejo paralizado. _Me ama, a mí. _Era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, ya no escuchaba nada más. Tsuna no espero en que Reborn respondiera. Le beso, fue un simple roce, no se atrevió a más. En cambio, cuando Reborn sintió ese roce, quiso profundizarlo, pero, Tsuna se aparto para mirarle. Tsuna estaba sonrojado, y empezó a hablar.

"Eres un idiota… Y eso que eres el mejor asesino del mundo… pero nunca te has dado cuenta de nada… ni siquiera cuando rechazaba a todas y cada una de las peticiones de boda o de los acercamientos de mis guardianes… incluso cuando Haru me lo propuso, ella se dio cuenta en seguida de quien era… y las demás también me estuvieron apoyando… nunca te diste cuenta… ni cuando Bianchi era menos propensa a mostrarte sus sentimientos… no te diste cuenta de nada, estabas tan ofuscado en intentar mantener alejados a los demás de mi… que no viste que hace mucho que te veo como un hombre y no un bebe… yo… yo… te amo…" Acabó Tsuna, Reborn se quedó petrificado, tenía razón, estaba tan concentrado en intentar alejar a todos de Tsuna… que no se dio cuenta de nada.

"Tsuna… yo…" No sabía que decir, había esperado tanto tiempo por esto, que ahora no sabía que decir. Así que solo actuó, cogió el rostro de Tsuna y le beso, primero un simple roce, probando lo que tanto había ansiado, luego le mordió el labio para que abriera su boca.

"Ah…" Se quejó Tsuna, eso le dio oportunidad para entrar, para explorar, para incitar a la lengua de Tsuna para que se moviera, cosa que no tardo en hacer, empezaron una lucha con sus lenguas, para ver quien saldría ganador, Reborn fue el que gano la batalla. Se separaron, jadeantes por la falta de oxigeno, el sonrojo de Tsuna aumentó, y a Reborn le apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo también te amo…" Le contesto, volviendo a juntar sus labios en un beso largo y profundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake.<strong>

Todos al ver a Tsuna salir corriendo, fueron tras él para ver como acabaría. Lo escucharon todo, desde el grito de Tsuna para hacer parar a Reborn hasta la confesión de los dos. Lo que no esperaban oír después de que Reborn se confesara era esto.

"¿A dónde vas Reborn?" Le pregunto Tsuna después de separarse.

Reborn sacó a su querida pistola, acariciándola. "Tengo que darle un buen castigo a Colonello…" Dejo la frase sin concluir, mostrando una de sus sonrisas que prometían mucho dolor y sufrimiento, a la persona nombrada.

"¿Ara?... ¡Tienes razón! Ya se me había olvidado." Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa muy dulce y inclinando la cabeza, pero que las intenciones no eran para nada dulces.

Cuando Colonello les escuchó decir eso, comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Lo que no sabía era que Reborn le seguía de cerca.

"Eso le pasa por idiota." Dijo Lal, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Aaaah… haber cuanto tiempo va a pasar en el hospital." Suspiro Aria.

Los demás se quedaron viendo a las dos figuras desapareciendo. Pero todos tenían un mismo pensamiento. _Menos mal que no le hicimos nada a Tsuna, si no ya estaríamos en el hospital._

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Bueno que os parece mi segundo fic? Es un R27 una de las parejas que más me gustan junto con el 1827~

El como quedo Colonello os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación~ XP

Pido disculpas si Reborn me ha quedado un tanto demasiado OOC.

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre alguna pareja que queráis que haga, me lo decís, eso si teniendo en cuenta las parejas que no me gustan, como el 8018/1880, D18/18D, 1859, R18, 6918/1869, 5927/2759, 0027/2700 o 9527 (bueno es que Kyo-kun es de Tsu-chan, de nadie más, por eso no me gusta verlo emparejado con otros). De las demás podéis elegir las que queráis, menos las que acabo de señalar.

Bueno nos leemos mañana en el 4 capitulo de Idol Obsession y un nuevo fic que estoy traduciendo~


End file.
